emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8608 (2nd October 2019)
Plot Charity wants to take Vanessa out for a meal, but she isn't in the mood. Tracy approaches them, and Charity tries giving her the elbow, but Vanessa wants to hear her out. Tracy suggests they go through Frank's stuff together. Kerry gets a phone call from a journalist from the Hotten Courier who wants to do a feature on the money she raised. She refuses. Nate has arranged with a mate for Butlers Farm to become the main supplier of a gourmet burger place in Hotten. Moira wishes he had spoken to her first but lightens to the idea. Sam continues to delay the slaughtering of the hens. Rishi is still blaming himself. Eric blames Rodney for Doug getting rid of the weed and Manpreet overhears them. Victoria gets scared when she can't feel the baby moving, and Amy prompts her to get it checked out to be on the safe side. Tracy finds an old present she gave to Frank and reminisces. Kerry feels guilty and sympathies. Tracy is confused by her behaviour. Rishi and Manpreet discover that the route of the salmonella came from a farm in Robblesfield. David becomes frantic when he recalls the same cheese being in his stock. Pete quizzes Nate on his mystery woman, and Nate tells Moira that he's booked them a hotel for tomorrow night. David tries speaking to Jacob about Maya, and he reluctantly mildly opens up. Kerry discovers that Tracy has thrown out Frank's present. Manpreet goes to Eric to get advice on how she could sell the stamp books that were Derek's. The girls prompt Tracy to get out of the house and invite Kerry. She isn't too keen on being with Tracy but has no choice. Amy and Victoria are at the hospital when Victoria confides in Amy that she's afraid she won't love the baby. She's thrilled when she feels the baby move though. Sam is getting ready to slaughter the chickens when Lydia races to him and tells him that they haven't got salmonella. Victoria bumps into Luke at the hospital. He invites her out for a coffee, and she reluctantly accepts. Kerry is trying everything to get out Tracy's presence. Amelia bumps into them and let's slip about the journalist. Tracy questions why she won't do it. Manpreet bribes the health inspector with a large sum of money to keep quiet about the fact Rishi breached the health and safety codes of practice. Tracy phones the courier behind Kerry's back and arranges an interview for her. Kerry's face is a picture. Amy warns her that she needs to get it together. Kerry doesn't know if she can do it anymore. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Luke - Max Parker *Health Officer - Patrick Bridgman Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and back garden *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Grange B&B - Office *Hotten General - Reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira is tempted by a plan; Tracy decides on a fresh start; and Manpreet makes a risky decision. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes